Window cleaning systems of this type are frequently used in motor vehicles nowadays and are known in practice. In said window cleaning systems, latching and plug-in connectors are used for the connection of the washing fluid lines. For this purpose, the pump and the washing nozzles have plug-type coupling parts onto which bushing-type coupling parts of the washing fluid line are plugged. The bushing-type coupling parts of the known window cleaning system are manufactured as separate components and are fastened to the washing fluid lines.
The disadvantage of the known window cleaning system is that the couplings have to be produced and fitted in individual parts in a complicated manner. Said connectors are subsequently fitted on the washing fluid lines. The complicated manufacturing and installation of the individual components lead to very high manufacturing costs for the window cleaning system.